LABYRINTH
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; Seperti sebuah labirin, cinta tak selalu berada dalam suatu garis lurus. Terkadang kau harus berbelok ketika menemukan hambatan, atau bahkan memutar dan berbalik arah kemudian mencari jalur lainnya. \for Kira Desuke/ No silent readers! —mysticahime
1. Trailer

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam lima tahun ini.

Sesuatu yang telah mengubahnya.

Sesuatu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat tanpa celah untuk mengintip masuk.

Sesuatu yang terselubung beribu tanda tanya.

Sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa.

Entah apa itu, tiada yang tahu—termasuk keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Tetapi, setiap kali aku menatap matanya—sepasang mata itu—aku tahu, dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang aku yakin akan ia katakan kepadaku, cepat atau lambat.

.

.

**Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure. No materialistic profit's taken.

.

.

_Tiga kejadian yang insidental..._

**~*::*~**

_Sejak pertama kali, dia begitu menyebalkan..._

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, kalian berdua akan menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua senat periode ini."

HEH, YANG BENAR SAJA?—"Tunggu, maksudnya... aku menjadi bawahan **orang ini** selama satu tahun ke depan? Katakan kau bercanda, Juugo-_senpai_!"

"Huh, hanya masalah senat saja, kan? Kita bisa kerja sendiri-sendiri kalau kau mau."

"HOI!"—bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa tetap sesantai itu? Ah, dia memang **selalu** santai. Menyebalkan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang sedikit?"

**~*::*~**

_Sejak pertama kali, dia terlihat begitu berkilau..._

"Gilaaaa, keren bangeeeetttt!"

"Bzzz, jangan berteriak tepat di depan telingaku bisa kali, yaaaa..."

"Ino! Lihat-lihat! Cepat banget dia berenangnyaaaaa! Ih, ih, ihh—WOH DIA MENANG! Ohmigosh kenapa keren banget, sih, aaaaaa..."

"Sumpah, kau berisik banget, Sakura."

"Ino, Ino, INO! Woooiiii!—jangan tutup telinga!"

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau nanti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, kok, di kampus. Tapi kau harus rajin main ke angkatan atas. Dia teman Sai, ngomong-ngomong."

"SERIUS?"

"Suaramu itu, ya ampuuunn!"

"Emmm, apa di sini ada Xxx-_senpai_?"

"Kau mencariku?"

Demi Tuhan, rasanya jantungku siap melompat keluar kapan saja!

**~*::*~**

_Saat pertama kali, dia terlihat begitu familier..._

"Taksi!"—**cklek!**—"Maaf, aku duluan yang—EH?"

"Kau memperlambatku, Nona."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Modus, ya? Aku tak akan tertipu."

CIH! Apanya yang modus?—"Tapi aku duluan yang—"

"Oke, kau mau ke mana?"

"Apartemen Shoutoku. Jauh, kan? Jadi biarkan aku naik taksi ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita searah."

...rasanya lututku menjadi lemas.

**~*::*~**

_...ternyata mengubah takdir untuk selamanya._

.

.

**mysticahime****  
****2012**

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka segalanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dalam mimpi pun, tidak!—ah, bukan-bukan, bahkan dalam **mimpi terburukku** pun tidak!

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Sakura," suara Ino memecah lamunanku. Denting kecil sendok yang beradu dengan dinding cangkir kopi menyertai kata-katanya. "...kau tidak akan bisa lari dari mereka bertiga."

—ARGH!

.

.

_**Proudly acquaint...**_

.

.

Ketika dirimu tersesat di sebuah jalan yang bernama cinta, maka untuk selamanya, dirimu akan terjebak dalam—

.

.

—**L A B Y R I N T H**

.

.

—dimana kau harus berjuang untuk mencari jalan keluarnya, seorang diri.

**Hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari tiga persimpangan yang ada di depanmu...**

.

.

**K **u **w **a** I **l **i **e **n **d **e **l **e **a **.** . **.**

.

.

.

**Warning:** AU. Maybe OOC. Ruwet. Lama _update_. Abal.

**Pairing:** tidak berorientasi pada _pairing_ tertentu, jadi yang ditulis di depan hanya karakter utamanya saja. Ada tiga _pairing_ utama di sini, _if you know me, you'll know the pairing_.

**Extra notes:** _fic_ ini untuk Kira Desuke.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Oke, besok ujian tapi saya malah _publish_ _multichap_ baru -_-

Sekadar info, ini untuk _exchange fic_-nya Kira Desuke. Tadinya mau bikin _full_ humor, cuman ga jadi karena saya ga lagi galau /plak Jadi humor cuma buat penyeling aja, _genre_ tambahan. Tapi humornya juga mungkin jayus, secara saya kan bukan pelawak -_-

Sesuai yang saya bilang di atas, ini _pairing_-nya ada tiga~ Silakan nebak-nebak apa aja _pair_-nya dan _pair_ apa yang bakal kejadian di akhirnya :) Jelas saya udah punya pemikiran sendiri soal _pair_ akhirnya di otak /kicked

Semoga alurnya (tetep) ga pasaran. Anggep aja ini pengganti UGUTR. Temanya masih sama kok: takdir.

Sekadar info: 'kuwa iliendelea' itu 'to be continued' dalam bahasa Swahili :p

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca. :)

_Review_?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


	2. 1st Labyrinth: The Meetings

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam lima tahun ini.

Sesuatu yang telah mengubahnya.

Sesuatu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat tanpa celah untuk mengintip masuk.

Sesuatu yang terselubung beribu tanda tanya.

Sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa.

Entah apa itu, tiada yang tahu—termasuk keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Tetapi, setiap kali aku menatap matanya—sepasang mata itu—aku tahu, dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang aku yakin akan ia katakan kepadaku, cepat atau lambat.

**~*::*~**

**Seperti sebuah labirin, cinta tak selalu berada dalam suatu garis lurus. Terkadang kau harus berbelok ketika menemukan hambatan, atau bahkan memutar dan berbalik arah kemudian mencari jalur lainnya...**

.

.

**Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure. No materialistic profit's taken.

.

.

"Ba. Ngun."

"Hmmm—" aku menggeliat, memutar tubuh hingga hidungku kembali mencium bau bantal, "—lima menit."

"Tiiidak." Suara itu memunculkan nada jengkel (dan menjengkelkan) yang melengking dan terkesan memaksa. "Pokoknya kau harus bangun dan berada di sini dalam lima menit."

Kuapan lebar. "Hoaahhh, pertama-tama, jawab pertanyaanku, **Tante**. Siapa kau?"

Hening panjang.

"KAU HARUS DATANG DALAM LIMA MENIT KALAU MASIH INGIN BERGABUNG DALAM SENAT, HARUNO SAKURA!"

**Tuut... tuut... tuut...**

Oh, sial.

.

.

**mysticahime****  
****2012**

_Proudly acquaint..._

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
**LABYRINTH**  
X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X

For **Kira Desuke** :)

.

.

"_Hey, I just met you..._

_...and this is __**crazy**__!"_

.

.

**1st Labyrinth: The Meetings.**

**K**epalaku berdenyut hebat sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus. Bising _shinkansen_ yang kutumpangi tidak membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik—yang ada malah membuatku ingin mengamuk dan melempari siapa saja yang berada di hadapanku dengan sepatu dan diktat tebal yang bersembunyi di balik resleting tasku.

Jangan. Ganggu. Aku.

Aku perlu tidur kira-kira empat jam lagi. Serius.

...oke, aku tidak serius.

Kalau empat jam hibernasi itu tidak menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk tetap menjabat sebagai senat fakultas, aku serius akan tetap bergelung di balik selimutku yang nyaman. Hanya saja, kalau aku tidak segera mendobrak ruang rapat **saat ini juga**, bisa dipastikan bahwa gelar kehormatan 'calon ketua senat' melayang dari genggamanku.

JENG JENG JENG _I THREW MY WISH TO THE WELL, DON'T ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL_ JENG JENG JENG

Aku mengerang kesal ketika mendapati nama Ino di layar _Blackberry_-ku. Si Tante itu pasti akan menanyakan di mana posisiku sekarang.

Mau taruhan?

"Halo?" Ponsel itu kutempelkan di telinga kiri.

"_Sakura, kau di ma__—__"_

"—Kereta jam 8.20 yang akan berhenti di Shinjuku-_eki_, gerbong nomor lima, kursi dekat pintu belakang, di sebelah ibu-ibu berambut sang—"

"_Bukannya aku peduli dengan semua itu, Sakura!_" balasnya gusar. "_Bzzz, bisakah kau cepat datang ke sini? Sainganmu si—_"

"—si Shikamaru sudah memasang muka bete karena pengumuman ketua senat secara internal belum diumumkan, kan?" selaku cepat. Kugigiti bibir dengan gemas. "Bilang sama dia: me-mang-nya-a-ku-pe-du-li-?. Tidak ada yang menyuruh dia datang hari ini, kok!"—karena sudah jelas ketua senatnya adalah aku, Haruno Sakura. Iya, kan?

"_Gitu?"_ Suara Ino di seberang sana tergantikan oleh suara pemuda bernada jengkel.

"Ho'oh."

"_Selama aku di sini, kau nggak bakalan jadi ketua senat, Haruno,"_ katanya dengan nada sarkastik. _"Kalau kau tidak datang dalam sepuluh menit, kupastikan kamu bakalan jadi anggota biasa."_

**Bip!**

Kutarik ponsel dari telinga, mengamati layarnya yang lebar dengan kening berkerut. DIA MEMATIKAN TELEPONKU!

Kurang ajar banget.

Nara Shikamaru memang cowok paling asusila di dunia ini.

...dan dia adalah sainganku di senat. Satu-satunya.

**~*::*~**

**L**ama sudah keheningan ini mengudara. Semua kepala menatap Juugo-_senpai_ dengan perasaan tegang, termasuk aku. **Terutama aku**.

Pasalnya, tumpukan kertas pemilihan ketua senat yang terkumpul minggu lalu baru saja selesai dihitung olehnya (metode _quick count_, kurasa. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghitung kurang-lebih delapan ratus kartu dalam waktu satu jam?) dan kami semua menunggu hasil pemilihan itu. Sudah tradisi bahwa ketua senat diumumkan secara internal terlebih dahulu sebelum disebarluaskan melalui radio kampus.

Kalau setiap tatapan bisa membuat rambut di sekujur tubuh bertambah panjang satu mikron, kupastikan Juugo-_senpai_ sudah menjadi gorila dengan bulu sepanjang rambut Rapunzel. Dan aku akan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai penyumbang tatapan terbanyak.

—tunggu, tatapan itu _uncountable_, kan? Ah, ya sudahlaaaaahhh~

Senyuman tipis tergaris pada bibir Juugo-_senpai_, menyatakan bahwa ia sudah siap mengumumkan siapa penerus dirinya sebagai penguasa senat selama setahun ke depan.

_Whoa_, mendadak jantungku berdebar sangat keras.

(—dan jangan pernah menganggap itu semua karena aku tergila-gila pada senyum Juugo-_senpai_. Tidak pernah. Titik.)

"Jadi..." Tuhkan tuhkan tuhkaaaannn, kubilang juga apa: dia akan segera mengumumkan siapa ketua senat yang baru!

Duh, kenapa tanganku mulai berkeringat?

"...sudah diputuskan..."

Sekarang rasanya dingin, lagi!

"...bahwa ketua senat yang baru..."

Gosok gosok gosok—ugh, kenapa tidak jadi hangat, sih?

"Tenang, Sakura." Di sebelahku, Ino meremas pundakku, berusaha menenangkan. "Aku yakin ketuanya adalah kamu."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Se. Ha. Rus. Nya."

"Kecuali kalau ada sabotase." Si Pirang menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Perhatianku sepenuhnya teralih dari masalah perketuasenatan. Ada sabotase?

"Maksodh loh...?" Sebelah alis terangkat dan kuberikan dia tatapan laser yang bisa menghanguskan sekujur tubuh bila tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ino malah menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, seolah-olah _lipsync_ mengikuti kata-kataku. Seolah bibirnya seksi saja, cih.

"—Jadi sudah diputuskan, kalian berdua akan menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua senat periode ini." Suara Juugo-_senpai_ segera menamparku. Aku membelalakkan mata, mendapati dia menatapku dan Shikamaru secara bergantian. "Kuharap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama."

Huh? Dia bilang apa barusan?

Tanganku teracung membelah udara. "Tunggu, aku tidak menyimak tadi—maafkan aku—tadi kau bilang _siapa_ ketua senatnya?"

Kedua alis Juugo-_senpai_ terangkat tinggi. "Sekali lagi, selamat kepada ketua senat yang baru—Nara Shikamaru—dan wakil ketuanya, Haruno Sakura."

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Krik.

Hening.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

HEH, YANG BENAR SAJA?—"Tunggu, maksudnya... aku menjadi bawahan **orang ini** selama satu tahun ke depan? Katakan kau bercanda, Juugo-_senpai_!" Aku tahu suaraku terlampau keras untuk mengajukan protes, tetapi—

Seisi ruangan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku balas menatap mereka, kemudian kembali menghunjamkan tatapan pada seniorku yang secara tidak resmi baru saja bergeser dari jabatannya.

"Bilang. Kau. Bercanda," tuntutku dengan nada lambat dan berbahaya.

"Aku. Tidak. Bercanda." Dia membalas dengan nada yang sama—dan kata-kata itu langsung mencekikku seolah ada tangan-tangan tak kasatmata yang melakukannya.

Bohong bohong bohoooonnggg!

Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang berteriak, "Ya, bukan! Kau ketipu, Haruno! Sebenarnya ketua senat yang baru adalah **kaaauu**! Yeyeye, selamaaaaattt!"

—sayangnya tidak ada yang melakukan hal itu sampai dua menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Krik.

Semua orang menatapku seolah menunggu reaksiku.

Dan kalau kaukira aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala karena merasa malu dan tersipu karena memperoleh jabatan wakil ketua—posisi kedua terelit di senat—maka kau **salah besar**. Karena yang ada, aku malah menjerit keras—"MIMPI APA SEMALAAAAAMMM?"—dan menjatuhkan diriku ke kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat punggung dan bokongku berlabuh.

Ah, Shikamaru pasti akan menolak, ya kan-ya kan? Aku tahu kalau dia orang yang paling tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Dia pasti akan menolak hal-hal yang **merepotkan**. Ketua senat itu repot, dan—

"Huh, hanya masalah senat saja, kan? Kita bisa kerja sendiri-sendiri kalau kau mau."

—kata-katanya membuat rahangku melorot sampai ke lantai.

Ya.

Tuhan.

Ku!

Aku tahu aku memang bukan anak yang berlaku paling baik di dunia ini. Aku malas belajar, lebih sering main _game_ daripada membuka _textbook_. Aku suka menggosipkan orang lain (terutama pemuda tampan dan seksi) bersama Ino. Aku suka diam-diam makan saat kuliah, sering ketiduran juga. Aku pernah menumpahkan susu di diktat Tenten dan malah menyalahkan Kiba. Kalau dihitung-hitung, jumlah kesalahanku di dunia ini mungkin telah menembus angka trilyunan.

Tapi.

Kenapa.

—sekarang aku dijadikan bawahan orang yang menyebalkan ituuuuu?

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Tarik—

"Kau tidak menolak?" aku mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. "Jadi ketua senat itu sibuk, lho. Kau tidak akan sempat tidur siang, berleyeh-leyeh sampai lumutan di kasur, bergelung sampai diseret oleh ibumu dan dilempar ke kamar man—"

Shikamaru menatapku dengan kalem. "Tidak akan sibuk. Kan aku punya **pesuruh** untuk mengerjakan semua tugasku." Kemudian ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala dan bersiul-siul seolah segala problematika sudah selesai.

"HOI!"—bagaimana mungkin _dia_ bisa tetap sesantai itu? Ah, dia memang **selalu** santai. Menyebalkan. "Aku bukan pesuruhmu!"

"Mulai sekarang, **ya**."

Ingin rasanya kujambak kuncir nanas itu. "Kau—!"

"E-ehm..." Dehaman penuh wibawa dari Juugo-_senpai_ mengusik kami berdua. "Bisakah kalian berdua tenang sedikit?"

Aku mengatupkan mulutku dan kembali duduk diam. Juugo-_senpai_ kembali melanjutkan rapat mengenai beberapa hal yang harus diurus sebelum pergantian tahun akademik; salah satunya masalah ospek jurusan dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

Memendam rasa jengkel, aku menoleh pada Ino dan kulihat dia melakukan hal yang sama. Gerak bibirnya seolah mengatakan 'clover', dan aku tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini.

**~*::*~**

**M**ungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud dengan 'clover', dan dengan senang hati aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu. (Tenang, aku tidak akan menuntut bayaran dari informasi ini.)

Clover yang dimaksud Ino adalah Café Ivy Bloom, café kecil yang berada di seberang kampus kami. Aku dan Ino lebih suka menyebutkan 'clover' karena menurut kami 'Ivy Bloom' terlalu panjang. Lagipula, yang menjadi logo café itu _clover_, berdaun empat pula.

Clover yang adalah tempatku menggalau.

"Sakura." Nada suara Ino datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Hmmm."

"Aku tahu kau sedang emosi."

"Hm."

"Tapi."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak perlu mengaduk _espresso_-mu sampai sebegitunya. Lihat, muncrat ke mana-mana! Bzzz."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku membentuk pusaran cokelat muda di cangkir kertasku, baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah mengotori meja yang menjadi parsialku. Percikan kopi di mana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa tetes yang menggerayangi _Blackberry_-ku yang sedari tadi kubiarkan berada di atas meja.

"Hehe," aku nyengir. "_Soooowwwriiiiie_~"

Bola mata _aqua_ Ino berputar jemu. "Kalau ada yang mau diceritakan, bilang saja. Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau hanya menumpahkan kopi."

"Siapa yang mau cerita." Kumasukkan sedotan ke mulut dan mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat ke dalam likuid berkafein itu. **Blup blup blup**—gelembung-gelembung menjijikkan timbul ke bagian superfisial. Kusedot minuman menyedihkan itu dengan setengah hati.

"Bzzz, dasar keras kepala," komentar si Pirang pendek. "Masih jengkel masalah ketua-ketuaan itu, Saku?"

"Tidak," bantahku cepat dan aku segera tersedak. "—sial." Kurasakan ada sebagian cairan yang berusaha menerabas ke rongga hidungku. Menyakitkan.

Sehelai tisu diulurkan Ino kepadaku dan kuterima sembari menggumamkan "trims" dengan rasa malu yang merajalela. Aku sering menganggap diriku kekanak-kanakan, namun biasanya aku tidak pernah melakukan tindakan yang menjatuhkan martabat seperti ini.

_Red velvet cake_ yang kami pesan terhidang di atas meja, bertatakan piring porselen putih cemerlang dan garpu perak yang mengkilap. Dua potong —satu untukku dan satu untuk Ino, walau biasanya aku yang akan menghabiskan semua bagian kue itu. Segera kutarik jatahku menjauhi piring Ino dan mulai menyantap sepotong kecil _cake_ berwarna merah itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Shikamaru," gumamku tanpa menatap sosok Ino. "Dia selalu menganggapku seperti musuhnya, padahal aku kan tidak pernah berbuat dosa padanya... Eh!"—kudongakkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan sepasang netraku bersirobok dengan manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino—"Sadar nggak sih, Shikamaru selalu berusaha menyaingiku dalam segala bidang? Di klub fotografi, kuliah, lalu senat—"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Aku saja baru sadar karena kau bilang barusan."

"Bzzz," kutiru gaya Ino yang biasa muncul kalau aku mengucapkan hal-hal yang kurang ia senangi. "Biasanya kau yang sadar hal-hal kecil seperti ini..."

"Aku sadar kalau hal-hal kecil _itu_ menyangkut Sai atau diriku sendiri." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Tampak serpihan-serpihan _red velvet cake_ pada permukaan lidahnya. Jorok.

Bibirku mengerucut dan kuputuskan untuk berdiam diri. Ino memang sahabatku, tapi dia bisa menjadi entitas paling apatis di dunia bila harus berurusan dengan perihal yang sebenarnya bukan bagian untuk dilakoninya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tiba-tiba saja sang gadis pirang bertanya. Garpu peraknya dikulum oleh sepasang bibir yang penuh polesan _lipgloss_.

Kulirik jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kiriku. "Jam sebelas kurang—"

"—Pertandingan!" sambar Ino sambil menghabiskan kuenya lalu meneguk habis isi gelasnya. Ketika melihatku mengangkat sebelah alis, ia segera mendengus. "Maksudku olimpiade renang mahasiswa tingkat prefektur, Sakuraaa. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Sejujurnya, aku memang lupa.

Dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari buta (sekaligus dimarah-marahi), gagal mendapatkan jabatan yang sudah kuidam-idamkan semenjak masuk kuliah, menjadi bawahan musuh bebuyutan, menumpahkan _espresso_ kesukaanku—ada yang bisa lebih buruk lagi dari semua itu? Jangan lupakan soal kepalaku yang kadang-kadang berdenyut seolah akan pecah dalam waktu singkat.

Melihatku tidak memberikan respons apa pun, Ino memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ayooo!" Aku baru menyadari gadis feminin itu sekuat ini. Jadi kubiarkan dia menyeretku keluar dari Clover seusai kami membayar semua pesanan kami.

**~*::*~**

**S**uasana gelanggang renang di Saitou Sports Center tidak bisa dibilang sunyi senyap. Semenjak kedua kakiku menginjak spasial di balik pintu kaca bening yang berdiri kokoh sebagai pembatas utama, aku bisa mendengar banyak orang bersorak-sorai memberikan dukungan entah kepada siapa. Kurasa pertandingan sesi pertama sudah dimulai.

Kami jelas-jelas terlambat menonton dari awal—sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jam sebelas; yang sebenarnya mukjizat mengingat kami menempuh jarak dua stasiun kereta untuk mencapai tempat ini dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Ino terlihat kesal saat mengetahui kami kelewatan babak satu.

"Seharusnya aku bawa mobil tadi," gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut saat kami berdua melintasi lorong antar bangku dan menyelinap duduk pada tempat yang tersisa di tribun utama.

"Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir," aku mencibir dan berujar sinis. "Lagian kayak ayahmu bakal mengizinkan kau bawa mobil ke kampus saja. Aku tahu, kok, kemarin saja saat mau ke rumahku—"

"Bzzz." Hanya itu respons Ino; kedua matanya telah terfokus ke depan sana, menantikan babak kedua yang akan segera dimulai.

Merasa diabaikan, aku pun ikut melayangkan pandangan sinergis dengan Ino. Mengamati riak-riak biru air kolam yang melatari enam orang peserta—

—dan saat itu aku melihatnya.

Dia begitu... berkilauan.

"Ino..." Suaraku terdengar nyaris berbisik. Kekagumanku menyerap habis volume keras yang biasa terkandung dalam setiap dialogku.

Ino tidak menyahut.

"Ino!" Kali ini tangan kiriku mengguncang-guncang lengan temanku, berharap dia akan memberikan atensi penuh pada apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Namun nihil; gadis Yamanaka itu masih menyimak kata-kata reporter pertandingan dengan seksama.

_"Pertandingan kedua ini diikuti oleh peserta dari Universitas Hanaba, Perguruan Kantou, Institut Yamagishi—"_

Universitas Hanaba? Universitasku? Aku baru tahu ada atlet renang dari kampusku.

...Tidak peduli. Siapa pun yang ikut dari Hanaba, aku tetap mendukung si ganteng yang _oh-so-shiny_ itu untuk menjadi peraih medali emas!

Keenam perenang itu berdiri berjajar di tepi kolam dalam jarak yang sama jauhnya. Mereka berpijak pada sejenis podium dengan nomor tercetak di salah satu sisi datarnya.

Aku mengisap bagian dalam pipiku.

Kulit yang terbakar sinar matahari, otot-otot yang terbentuk hasil latihan fisik selama bertahun-tahun, kedua biner yang tidak terlihat ragu saat memandang lawan-lawannya—

"Gilaaaa, keren bangeeeetttt!" Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku dengan cukup keras. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arahku dan memberikan tatapan kesal.

"Ha?" Ino menoleh dengan segera. Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Apa?"

"Itu itu ituuuu!" Telunjukku menuding pada satu direksi. "Yang di tengah itu keren pake banget!"

"Bzzz, jangan berteriak tepat di depan telingaku bisa kali, yaaaa..." Kedua tangan Ino sontak menutup kedua sisi wajahnya dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha menangkap sosok para atlet yang sedang pemanasan sebelum mulai bertanding. "Yang mana?"

Desingan peluit menyebar di udara dan gemuruh air yang dibelah segera terdengar setelah aba-aba diteriakkan. Kedua netraku tak lepas dari sosoknya yang meluncur cepat di bawah lapisan tirta yang kemilau terkena terpaan cahaya.

"Ino! Lihat-lihat! Cepat banget dia berenangnyaaaaa!" Tanpa sadar aku terus berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Ino. Berusaha membuatnya yakin bahwa _dia_ yang sedang berpacu di dalam air memang luar biasa. "Ih, ih, ihh—WOH DIA MENANG! Ohmigosh kenapa keren banget, sih, aaaaaa..."

Kutepukkan kedua tanganku keras-keras ketika mendengar bahwa idolaku yang menempati posisi pertama. Pemuda itu mengacungkan lengannya ke udara dan tersenyum lepas. Sorak-sorai pendukungnya menggegap-gempita di dalam _hall_.

"Kereeennnn~" Aku kembali mengisap pipi.

"Sumpah, kau berisik banget, Sakura." Ino menggumam pelan dari sebelahku. Aku menyikut rusuknya.

Nama-nama juara mulai dibacakan, dan para suporter semakin menggila. "Juara tiga: Sabaku Gaara dari Perguruan Kantou. Juara dua—"

"Kira-kira namanya siapa ya?" Kufokuskan kedua telingaku dan visualisasiku tak beralih dari ketiga pemuda yang berdiri tegak di depan sana. "Dari universitas ma—"

"Juara utama kali ini adalah Akasuna Sasori dari Universitas Hanaba!"

Krik.

Isapan pipiku lepas begitu saja. Alih-alih menarik napas, rahangku malah melorot ke bawah; sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan si _announcer_.

Saat kesadaranku kembali ke keadaan vital, aku segera melonjak. "DARI UNIVERSITAS KITA! Waaaawww~ Ino, Ino, INO! Woooiiii!—jangan tutup telinga!"

Kulihat Ino memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. _Migrain_-nya kambuh lagi? Ketika ia kembali menatapku, raut wajahnya benar-benar tak terbaca. "Ya ampun, Sakura, kau nanti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, kok, di kampus. Tapi kau harus rajin main ke angkatan atas. Dia teman Sai, ngomong-ngomong."

Sai adalah pacar Ino; satu-satunya laki-laki yang tahan dengan segala kesibukan dan keabsurdan sahabatku. Sejak bertemu di bangku SMA, mereka bagaikan setali tiga uang. Tempel teruuuussss. Sai bukannya cowok _freak_ berkacamata tebal culun yang memakai antena aneh di kepalanya. **Salah besar** kalau menyangkanya seperti itu. Dia hanyalah seniman ganteng yang suka tebar pesona dan... sedikit _playboy_.

...dan seksi.

Jangan sampai Ino tahu aku menganggap Sai seksi. Tapi semua gadis memang bilang dia mengagumkan. Biarpun sering berkutat di studio pribadinya untuk melukis, dia tetap melatih otot-ototnya di _gym_. Orang kaya.

Dan si ganteng itu **berteman** dengan Sai?

"SERIUS?" adalah pekikanku selanjutnya, dengan suara super duper _hyper_ ekstra ultra keras sekali.

"Iyaaaaaa." Ino menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua belah tangannya, meredam polusi suara yang berpusar di sekitarnya. "Suaramu itu, ya ampuuunn!" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan frase asing yang kerap ia gumamkan bila sedang kesal. "Bzzz."

Kalau di hadapanku terletak cermin, aku tahu apa yang akan kulihat pada pantulannya: wajahku yang antusias akan si perenang ganteng.

**~*::*~**

**B**erkat tersebarnya pemberitahuan akan kuliah mendadak yang diadakan pukul satu siang, aku dan Ino kembali meluncur ke kampus Universitas Hanaba, berlari-lari kecil karena takut terlambat masuk ke kelas yang dipindahkan secara tiba-tiba ke jadwal hari ini. Seharusnya tidak ada kuliah hari ini, makanya aku dan Ino merencanakan untuk menonton kejuaraan renang tingkat universitas di Saitou.

Dan... kuliah siang itu melelahkan.

Kusandarkan kepala pada meja dan memejamkan mata sementara Ino sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bunyi ctik-ctik-ctik berkumandang di sebelahku, pertanda kedua ibu jari si pirang sedang menari dengan lincah di atas _keypad_. Mungkin dia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sai. _That two love birds_. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu.

Profesor Sarutobi yang sedang mengajar di depan tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan suasana kelas asalkan tidak ada suara berisik yang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Masa bodoh para mahasiswanya mau tidur atau makan, asalkan jangan berani mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian. Kalau kau tidak sengaja batuk di kelas pun dia bakal melayangkan spidol ke jidatmu.

Sikutan pelan membuatku terlonjak.

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh. Kedua mataku terlalu berat untuk dibuka dan leherku terlalu kaku untuk berotasi ke kontralateral. Yang menyikutku sudah pasti Ino—siapa lagi yang duduk di sebelahku?

"Bzzz, kabar penting, nih, Sakura." Suara Ino mendesis menyelusup lewat helai-helai rambut yang menutupi telingaku. "Soal Akasuna Sasori yang tadi itu."

"Ap—" aku nyaris melupakan kegalakan Profesor Sarutobi yang berkenaan dengan 'suara' ketika Ino buru-buru membekapku sebelum kepalaku benjol terkena spidol. "Apa?" ulangku dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan.

"Kau perlu terapi soal suaramu yang kayak toa itu, lho." Wajah Ino tampak serius.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," desisku geram. "_Ikemen_ kenapa?"

_Dare to laugh?_ Aku memang **baru** saja membuat julukan tersendiri untuk Akasuna Sasori: _Ikemen_. Kebiasaanku memberikan julukan supaya tidak ada yang tahu soal orang-orang yang sering kubicarakan dengan Ino.

"_Ikemen_ juga ada kuliah hari ini. **Saat ini**. Dan bakalan bubar di jam yang sama dengan kita."

Dan sisa jam kuliah hari ini kuhabiskan dengan memandangi jam yang tergantung di atas _whiteboard_. Mendoakan agar setiap detiknya melompat ekspres agar aku bisa cepat-cepat terbebas dari jerat bangku kuliah.

Ketika Profesor Sarutobi menggumamkan 'pelajaran cukup sampai di sini' pada _microphone_ yang digunakannya untuk mengajar, secepat kilat aku berlari menuju luar kelas. Benar-benar harus secepat kilat karena yang kutahu kelas-kelas yang digunakan senior berada di pojokan lantai empat—cukup jauh dari kelasku berada.

Tak kuhiraukan panggilan histeris Ino di belakangku. Pokoknya aku harussss ketemu dengan Akasuna Sasori!

Hambatan selalu ada; banyaknya mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor membuat langkahku tersendat-sendat, bahkan harus berhenti beberapa kali ataupun menyeruak di antara kerumunan yang bergerombol di dekat _lift_. Kenapa kelas senior selalu mendapatkan ruang kelas di ujung gedung? Benar-benar menciptakan malapetaka.

Syukurnya, ketika aku—dengan terengah-engah—tiba di depan kelas yang kucurigai adalah kelas _Ikemen_, para mahasiswa masih berada di dalam, memandang lurus ke arah LCD yang menampilkan _slide_ berisi materi kuliah dan mendengarkan dosen yang berceloteh di depan kelas. Setidaknya kupikir begitu.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan menunggu di balik pintu. Menyandarkan punggungku yang baru kurasakan lembab karena keringat. Siapa pun yang keluar pertama nanti akan langsung kuberondong dengan pertanyaan mengenai _Ikeme_—

—tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan aku nyaris terjengkang ke belakang, bagian posterior kepalaku menabrak... sesuatu yang menimbulkan bunyi redup.

"Akh!"—jenis jeritan memalukan yang jarang kukeluarkan. Aku segera berbalik. "Maaf, maaf, maaaaaafff!" Tubuhku melengkung membentuk bungkukan nyaris siku-siku. "Aku hanya—emmmm, apa di sini ada Akasuna-_senpai_?" Nyaris kugigit lidahku sendiri karena hampir menyebutkan '_ikemen_' pada siapa pun yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kau mencariku?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku segera mendongak.

Dan kedua mataku langsung membulat. Otot rahangku terasa lemas dan nyaris melorot sampai lantai. Kalau aku bisa berteriak 'HAAAAAAHHHH', maka sudah kulakukan dari tadi! Karena, karena...

...karena orang-yang-membuka-pintu-dan-terbentur-belakang-kepalaku adalah orang yang kucari sedari tadi.

**Sasori-**_**senpai**_. Si _Ikemen_.

Dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter, berdiri di hadapanku. Fana. Dengan rambut merah halus yang membingkai wajahnya dengan indah. Kedua mata _hazel_ yang memancarkan sorot hangat. Dengan bibir tipis yang memesona...

Demi Tuhan, rasanya jantungku siap melompat keluar kapan saja!

**~*::*~**

"_**C**__haos_! Pokoknya _chaos_ sekali!"

Aku tak peduli Ino akan memusuhiku selama seabad atau menjadikanku sebagai budaknya seminggu ke depan, aku harus menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelum kewarasanku berubah total. Pasca bertemu dengan Sasori tadi, aku segera berlari pergi—tidak menjawab kalimat interogatifnya sama sekali—dan menyelamatkan diri dengan segera keluar dari area kampus. Kebetulan sekali sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa yang harus diselesaikan hari ini di senat atau apalah, aku bisa pulang secepatnya dan mengubur diriku di balik selimut sampai besok pagi, menyesali kebodohanku.

"Chaos_ kenapa sih? Mana aku mengerti kalau kau cerita sepotong-sepotong seperti ini, bzzz_." Ino berusaha mengorek penjelasanku lebih dalam.

"Ya pokoknya pertemuan pertamaku dengan _Ikemen_ tadi tidak memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus. Tadi kepalaku membentur—apanya—pokoknya kena ke salah satu bagian tubuhnya, entah di mana. Uuuuuggghhh!" Kalau di dekatku ada samsak tinju, pasti aku sudah memukulinya sampai pasir di dalamnya beterbangan ke mana-mana.

"_Kok bisa?!_" Sahabatku terdengar kaget, entah respons atas ceritaku yang mananya.

Kuamati lingkungan di sekitar kampus sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Jalanan lengang, nyaris tidak ada kendaraan lewat di sini. Padahal aku perlu taksi untuk sampai ke apartemenku. Dengan _mood_ kacau begini, aku sama sekali tidak berminat berdesak-desakan di _chikatetsu_ yang terkadang terkontaminasi oleh om-om genit atau pencopet.

"Soalnya tadi aku bersandar di pin—eh sebentar." Sebuah taksi kuning meluncur dengan lampu menyala di bagian atasnya. Taksi kosong! Tepat seperti yang kubutuhkan saat ini. "Taksi!"

Mobil sedan kuning itu menyalakan lampu sein dan menepi. Aku segera berlari kecil menuju lokasi pemberhentian taksi tersebut dan—

**Cklek!**—

Ada tangan lain yang menarik pintu belakang taksi bersamaan dengan tanganku.

Oh.

_God_.

Masih saja ada gangguan di saat aku akan pulang ke apartemenku!

"Sebentar ya, Ino. Nanti kutelepon lagi," ujarku dengan nada rendah. "Ada orang brengsek yang berusaha merebut _taksiku_." Lalu aku memutuskan panggilan.

Kupasang wajah judes super menyebalkan terhadap pemilik tangan yang kuyakin adalah laki-laki itu. "Maaf, aku duluan yang—EH?" Kata-kata segera mengambang dan lenyap bagai busa sabun yang terpapar udara, tepatnya setelah kedua binerku menangkap sosok empunya tangan tersebut.

Wajah itu, perawakannya... entah mengapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

_Deja vu_?

"Kau memperlambatku, Nona." Kata-kata itu memecah alam khayalku yang sedang mengingat-ingat di mana aku pernah melihat orang ini di antara tumpukan memoriku. Nada suaranya datar dan mengandung unsur sarkasme.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—" kusingkirkan tangannya dari pintu taksi, "—apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Menunggu jawabannya, aku bersedekap, menyerongkan tubuhku untuk menghalanginya masuk ke taksi. **Pertama**, aku yang menyetop taksi ini, bukan dia. **Kedua**, aku harus tahu apa kilasan-kilasan ingatanku ini hanya imajinasi semata atau aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

Raut wajah aristrokat yang menyebalkan ini... rasanya familier.

Namun, tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda di depanku ini malah menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang arogan. "Modus, ya? Aku tak akan tertipu." Dan ia mendorong pundakku lalu bersiap masuk ke dalam spasial taksi.

Aku terperangah.

CIH! Apa tadi dia bilang? Modus? Apanya yang modus?—"Jangan masuk sembarangan!" kutarik lengannya agar tubuhnya yang sudah separuh berada di dalam taksi keluar lagi. Namun ia menolak dan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. "Tapi aku duluan yang—"

Pemuda itu kini telah duduk nyaman di kursi belakang taksi, menanti taksi melaju—yang tidak akan terjadi karena aku berganti memegangi pintu sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya tidak berganti raut sedikit pun ketika kedua matanya yang sehitam jelaga melirikku.

Menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa lepas dariku—dan temperaturku yang sedang sangat jelek—pemuda itu bersuara, "Oke, kau mau ke mana?"

"Apartemen Shoutoku." Kupaksakan tubuhku memasuki rongga dari bodi rigid sedan kuning itu sekaligus mendesaknya agar keluar dari pintu yang satunya lagi. "Jauh, kan? Jadi biarkan aku naik taksi ini."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang dikatakan si pemuda. Sekali, ia menyapukan tangannya pada helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang. "Kalau begitu, kita searah."

Aku melongo untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

...rasanya lututku menjadi lemas.

.

.

.

Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa hari ini adalah pintu awal dari labirin kehidupanku, kuharap aku tak pernah melewati hari ini sama sekali. Karena, tanpa sadar, aku sudah terjebak dalam sebuah _maze_ dimana aku sendiri yang harus menentukan jalan keluarnya.

—dan jalan keluar itu tak akan kelihatan sebelum aku memulai perjalananku...

.

.

**K **u **w **a** I **l **i **e **n **d **e **l **e **a **.** . **.**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Oke, _fine_. Bisa dibilang ini kutukan. Saya nyelesein _chapter_ ini tepat sehari sebelum ujian juga (ini udah hari senin, bro), sama persis kayak waktu bikin _trailer_-nya. Grrrr, kenapa saya malah kepengen nulis kalo disuruh berhadapan sama diktat? DX

Maaf kalo _chapter_ ini mengecewakan. Agak susah bikin 1st POV karena udah kebiasaan pake 3rd POV atau 1st POV tanpa dialog. Diusahakan _chapter_ selanjutnya lebih errrr berkesan dan sebagainya.

Makasih buat **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, fuchaoife, **Lucy Cavendish**, sasa, **tomatblossom**, Fujimoto Michi 'Blue, **skyesphantom**, Shiori Yoshimitsu, **Kira Desuke**, viddaaaa, **Vytachi W.F**, Sorane Midori, **Lrynch Fruhling**, gieyoungkyu, **celubba**, MK-luv, **s4kura-chwan**, apricotyboo yang udah _review_ di _chapter_ lalu~

Maaf humornya ga nyempil di sini. Lagi galau parah. Galau yang bener-bener bikin orang pengen mojok di sudut kamar sambil makan coklat ToT

Aturan baca masih sama: _**no silent readers!**_

Komentar?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


	3. 2nd Labyrinth: The Interaction (1)

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam lima tahun ini.

Sesuatu yang telah mengubahnya.

Sesuatu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat tanpa celah untuk mengintip masuk.

Sesuatu yang terselubung beribu tanda tanya.

Sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa.

Entah apa itu, tiada yang tahu—termasuk keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Tetapi, setiap kali aku menatap matanya—sepasang mata itu—aku tahu, dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya saat ini.

Sesuatu yang aku yakin akan ia katakan kepadaku, cepat atau lambat.

**~*::*~**

**Seperti sebuah labirin, cinta tak selalu berada dalam suatu garis lurus. Terkadang kau harus berbelok ketika menemukan hambatan, atau bahkan memutar dan berbalik arah kemudian mencari jalur lainnya...**

.

.

**Naruto** and all of its characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I just write this fanfiction for my own pleasure. No materialistic profit's taken.

.

.

Kedua mata masih setengah terpejam, tapi aku memaksa tubuhku berguling keluar dari dekapan hangat selimut. Kuapan lebar tercipta dan aku mengaum keras-keras. Seandainya saja berada di film-film, sudah pasti uap putih menyebar ke mana-mana—atau kalau aku seekor naga, apartemenku sudah hangus terbakar akibat dengusanku.

Kakiku mencari-cari sandal tidur yang seharusnya berada di dekat tempat tidurku. Mana? Mana?—sejauh ini yang teraba hanyalah permukaan lantai yang dingin. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sandal sebelah kanan; masa bodohlah. Aku masih mengantuk, sangat sangat mengantuk.

Mengabaikan ponsel yang berdering di _side bed table_, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju pintu balkon. Apartemenku berada di lantai tiga dengan sebuah balkon yang menghadap ke arah timur. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan kalau setiap pagi aku mencari kehangatan matahari pagi.

"Aaaarrrhhhh," erangku sambil meregangkan otot-otot punggung. Sebelah mata sedikit terbuka, menyerap cahaya matahari banyak-banyak sebelum aku berlari-lari ke arah stasiun nanti.

Meskipun aku tidak suka bangun pagi, aku senang kalau mendapati diriku terbangun saat matahari terbit dan—

"Kaus yang kaupakai jelek sekali."

Krik.

Kesadaranku melonjak ke angka seratus persen, dan aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri—ke arah sumber suara.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

**mysticahime****  
****2013**

_Proudly acquaint..._

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
**LABYRINTH**  
X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X

For **Kira Desuke** :)

.

.

"_I wasn't looking for this..._

_...but now __**you're in my way**__!"_

.

.

**2nd Labyrinth: The Interaction (1).**

Pintu terbanting keras di belakangku dan aku menyandarkan punggung, terduduk dengan dahi menempel di lutut. Napasku memburu, jadi kucoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau saja aku menyimpan banyak barang di balkon tadi, sudah pasti tetangga sialan itu tidak akan selamat barusan.

Oh, ya. Sejak kemarin sore, aku kedatangan _tetangga baru_ yang super menyebalkan. Setiap kali kami tidak sengaja bertemu, sudah pasti ia mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatku kesal.

Contohnya barusan.

Aku menarik bagian depan kaus putihku. Mataku bertatapan dengan mata Mickey Mouse yang catnya sudah menghilang di sana-sini. Memperhatikan bahwa... oke, kausku memang lusuh.

Tapi, _lusuh_ bukan berarti _jelek_.

"Dasar rese, tukang komentar, usil, jeleeeeekkk!" aku berseru keras-keras, yakin umpatanku terdengar ke kamar si tetangga. "Dasar tetangga bawel. Ck, dasar nyebelin!"

Tanpa sengaja, jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu depan tertangkap oleh penglihatanku, dan aku terhenyak. Jam setengah tujuh! Kuliah pertamaku dimulai jam setengah delapan, ya ampun ya ampun ya ampuuun!

Cepat-cepat aku menghambur ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Lalu keluar lagi karena menyadari aku belum menyambar handuk dari gantungan. Aku bisa terlambat!

**~*::*~**

Diktat, tempat pensil, Blackberry, dompet, kartu langganan kereta dan bus—apa lagi?

Aku menyeleting ranselku dengan terburu-buru, dan gantungan ponselku tersangkut. Kusentakkan gantungan itu dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, berusaha tidak peduli kalau ada satu bagian talinya terurai. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam itu kalau kau akan berhadapan dengan wajah seram Profesor Orochimaru bila kau terlambat masuk ke kelasnya karena mengurusi hal-hal yang menurut_nya_ kurang penting.

Kupakai kaus kaki dengan terburu-buru—nyaris menabrak meja karena kehilangan keseimbangan. "AW! Astaga, siapa yang meletakkan _textbook_ ini di sini?" keluhku sambil mengusap pelipis yang terbentur ujung _textbook_ tebal—padahal hanya aku yang tinggal sendirian di sini.

Jejalkan paksa kaki ke dalam sepatu kets yang kupakai, kemudian mengunci pintu. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? Kulepaskan sebelah tali ransel dan kubuka lagi resletingnya untuk mengecek isi tas—ASDFGHJKL, lupa bawa kunci duplikat ruang senat yang diantarkan Ino semalam. Aku kembali memutar anak kunci dan menyambar kunci ruang senat yang berada di sebelah _textbook_.

Saat selesai mengunci ulang pintu, aku berbalik dan nyaris menjerit.

"KAU!" pekikku keras. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau sedang terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menampakkan diri di depan batang hidungmu tanpa suara? "U-U-U—" siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Kulirik papan nama yang berada di sebelah kiri kamarku; miliknya. "Uchiha! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, ha?" Aku berkacak pinggang dan memanyunkan bibir.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Siapa yang mengagetkan? Aku mau ke minimarket."

Keningku lantas mengernyit dan pandanganku menelusuri Uchiha dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambut yang itu-itu saja, kaus putih bertuliskan 'WATCH OUT', celana cokelat pendek, dan sandal karet warna biru. Di saku celananya tersembul gantungan kunci berbentuk ikan paus.

Oh.

"Tetap saja kau mengagetkanku," bantahku tidak mau kalah. Kudorong tubuhnya sedikit karena dia menghalangi jalanku. "Minggir sana, aku hampir terlambat kuliah!"

Lalu aku berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkannya.

Tetangga sialan yang menyebalkan itu bernama Uchiha—orang yang sama dengan orang yang berebut taksi denganku kemarin. Pada akhirnya, kemarin kami berada dalam satu taksi. Diam-diaman. Tidak berusaha mengenal satu sama lain. Aku bahkan baru tahu namanya saat melihat papan nama di sisi apartemennya, berada di bawah papan namaku.

_**303 – Haruno  
304 – Uchiha**_

Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu-menahu soal Uchiha itu, kecuali tabiatnya yang menyebalkan dan senangnya mengomentari siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya—dalam kasus ini, _AKU_.

Apartemen kami terdiri dari lima lantai, dimana terdapat delapan kamar di setiap lantainya. Kamar satu sampai empat berada dalam satu deret dengan balkon yang menghadap ke timur, sedangkan kamar lima sampai delapan memilik balkon yang menghadap ke arah barat. Setiap kamar terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu dapur, satu ruangan besar yang (pada apartemenku) kubagi menjadi ruang duduk, ruang makan, dan ruang belajar; serta satu kamar mandi modern.

Aku cukup mengenal tetangga-tetangga di lantai tiga; ada seorang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun di kamar 302—saat ini sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota; ada sepasang suami istri muda di kamar 305; seorang mahasiswi jurusan psikologi yang jarang pulang di kamar 306; kamar 307 dan 308 dihuni oleh kakak-beradik—mereka bukan tipe kakak-beradik yang akur. Kamar 301 kosong tanpa penghuni.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu pagar, aku nyaris menjerit kaget lagi karena kemunculan seseorang.

"Kenapa kau, Haruno?" Nara Shikamaru menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Kedua tangannya terbenam di saku celana _jeans_ dan di punggungnya terdapat ransel yang tergantung lemas—sepertinya tidak penuh terisi, jadi buat apa dia membawa tas sebesar _itu_?

"Kau nongol tiba-tiba." Aku menyipitkan mata. "Tumben sekali aku bertemu denganmu. Bukannya rumahmu di—"

"Jangan menghalangi jalan."

Aku berbalik dan menemukan tetangga menyebalkan itu berdiri di belakang punggungku. Raut wajahnya datar dan tampak bosan. "Siapa yang menghalangi jalan?"

"Kau," jawabnya tanpa nada sedikit pun. "Cepatlah, aku perlu ke minimarket."

Aku baru saja akan membalas, 'loncat saja kau lewat semak-semak itu,' namun tidak jadi karena pada kenyataannya aku memang berdiri di depan pagar khusus pejalan kaki karena tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Shikamaru. Kesal, aku menarik pagar hingga terbuka dan cepat-cepat menyingkir ke jalan.

"Ayo." Lengan Shikamaru kutarik dan aku mulai melangkah. Kalau bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari tetangga baru yang menyebalkan itu. Lewat sudut mata, kulihat dia mengambil arah berlawanan dengan tujuanku dan Shikamaru.

"Siapa itu?" Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang—mungkin bingung karena tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya jalan bersama.

Aku mendengus. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma tetangga. Ayo."

"Ohhh..."

.

.

.

Pemuda Uchiha berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang, menatap dua sosok—satu lelaki dan satu perempuan—yang melangkah berlawanan direksi dengannya. Tatapannya datar dan tidak terkesan terlalu peduli.

"Oh, itu pacarnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sejenak kemudian, pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju minimarket.

**~*::*~**

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada permukaan meja, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Kuliah selama dua jam ini benar-benar menguras energiku, terutama karena yang mengajar adalah Profesor Orochimaru. Pria itu menyandang kategori _killer_ semenjak pertama kali mengajar di Universitas Hanaba—bahkan beberapa dosen pun menjulukinya demikian. Sayangnya, dekanat tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk mengeluarkan Profesor Orochimaru (dengan dakwaan membuat mahasiswa stres) karena mata kuliah yang dibawakan beliau selalu memperoleh nilai ujian yang bagus-bagus.

Memang sih, cara mengajarnya enak dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya—sering melakukan tanya jawab, mengadakan kuis, _et cetera_, tapi sebagai mahasiswi dengan nilai rata-rata, aku selalu merasakan kecapekan setelah mengikuti kelasnya.

Kepalaku digulingkan dari arah kanan dan hidungku membentur meja. "HEI!" seruku keras, memaki siapa saja yang melakukan tindakan tercela itu.

Aku segera mendongak agar bisa mengusap hidungku yang sakit, namun bagian belakang kepalaku berbenturan sesuatu yang keras, dan sepersekian detik kemudian aku mendengar suara perempuan mengaduh. Suara Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau ngapain?" tanyaku bingung ketika melihatnya memegangi dagu. Gadis pirang itu melotot kepadaku.

"Kepalamu itu **keras** sekali, Sakura. Bzzz," gerutunya dengan suara aneh. "Kenapa kau menabrak daguku ketika aku mencoba membangunkanmu?"

Oh, yang 'keras' tadi itu dagu Ino? "Kenapa aku dibangunkan?" tanyaku bingung. Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar. "JADI KAU YANG MENDORONG KEPALAKU?"

"Suaramu, _oh God_. Sakura." Ino menoyor kepalaku pelan. Ia berbalik kemudian nyengir pada teman-teman sekelas yang menatap kami semua dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian Ino kembali menghadapku sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kau harus cerita."

"Cerita?" Aku menelengkan kepala. "Cerita apa? Aku sudah cerita soal tetangga baru yang menyebalkan itu."

"Bukan itu!" **Tuing!** Jari telunjuk Ino teracung tepat di depan hidungku, membuat kepalaku mundur sedikit.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau datang dengan _sainganmu_?" Ino membuat penekanan pada kata 'sainganmu', dan aku langsung ber-ooohhh-ria.

Tadi pagi aku memang memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan Shikamaru—tentu saja aku tak mungkin menyuruhnya menyingkir setelah lewat di sekitar rumahku (dan aku masih heran kenapa dia bisa melintas di sana padahal setahuku rumah kami berlawanan arah). Dan kedatangan kami berdua menimbulkan kegemparan, walau aku tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenainya.

Itu kan hanya kebetulan.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu di depan apartemenku," jawabku datar. Kubereskan alat tulis dan diktatku dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Sehabis ini jadwalku kosong dan aku ingin cepat-cepat makan karena tidak sempat sarapan. "Makan, yuk."

"Bzzz, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura." Ino ikut berdiri saat aku berdiri. "Katakan padaku, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan si Na—hei, hei, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

**~*::*~**

Rapat perdana senat baru saja selesai setengah menit yang lalu. Kubereskan berkas-berkas laporan pertanggungjawaban dari ketua senat lama—Juugo-_senpai_—dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. Rapat kali ini mengevaluasi seluruh kegiatan senat tahun lalu dan menetapkan kabinet baru pada kepengurusan tahun ini. Karena menjabat 'hanya' sebagai wakil ketua, aku tidak punya hak untuk menentukan pengurus lainnya. Shikamaru-lah yang memilih.

"Pulang?"

Aku mendongak dari Blackberry-ku—Ino yang bolos rapat mengirim sejuta 'PING!' karena penasaran dengan hasil rapatnya—dan menemukan Nara Shikamaru berdiri di belakangku.

"Kenapa?" aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Tumben sekali dia bertanya. Biasanya kan dia selalu bersikap apatis dan menganggap aku ini kutu yang mudah disingkirkan semudah menjentikkan jari.

"Nanya," katanya sambil mencebikkan bibir. "Ya sudah, aku duluan. Besok kita rapat **berdua**, bikin program."

Krik.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHH?"—tunggu, yang di depanku ini SIAPA? Apa benar ini Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru yang bilang aku 'babu' kemarin? Yang bilang tidak mau bekerja sama denganku? Yang— "Kenapa harus berdua?"

"Berisik." Pemuda itu menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Kedua matanya yang sipit menatapku penuh intimidasi. "Kau wakil ketua senat, kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Iya, lalu?"

"Wakil ketua itu jabatannya nyaris setara dengan ketua, kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau mau aku membahas program dengan pengurus yang jabatannya lebih rendah darimu?"

"Iy—HEH, TIDAK BISA!" seruku keras, nyaris menggebrak meja. Aku menggembungkan pipi. Enak saja, sudah nyaris tidak dapat jabatan di senat—dapat pun jadi 'bawahan'nya Shikamaru—sekarang dia mau menggusurku pelan-pelan dari posisi wakil ketua. "Oke, besok kita rapat!"

Kini pemuda Nara itu mengangkat alisnya. "Huh? Ya sudah, besok bawa laptopmu." Lalu dia berbalik dan keluar dari ruang senat. Sesaat sebelum punggungnya benar-benar menghilang, kepalanya melongok lagi ke dalam. "Telat berarti traktir aku makan."

Krik.

"MAKAN BATU!" seruku dan map di atas meja kulempar ke arah pintu. Detik selanjutnya ada ledakan kertas di mana-mana sementara Shikamaru mungkin sudah melenggang dengan hati senang.

Tepukan di kening. Astaga, yang kulempar barusan itu berkas-berkas yang baru saja kubereskan. Ck, aku harus membereskannya sekali lagi.

Oh.

Tuhan.

Ku.

**~*::*~**

JENG JENG JENG _I THREW MY WISH TO THE WELL, DON'T ASK__—_

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Kujawab telepon yang masuk setelah menekan tombol hijau. "Oh, Ibu. Apa kabar?"

Ponsel kujepit di antara dagu dan pundak sementara kedua tanganku kembali melanjutkan tugas presentasi yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Meringkas satu bab dari diktat memang melelahkan—kali ini aku terpaksa menandai bagian-bagian penting dengan coretan pensil (yang sama sekali tidak menarik karena berwarna abu-abu, omong-omong) karena stabilo hijauku habis.

"Aku cukup makan, kok," jawabku ketika Ibu menanyakan keadaanku. "Hanya saja tidurku yang kurang, hehehe."

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, aku tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ayah dan ibuku tinggal di Hokkaido, tepatnya di Sapporo. Karena melanjutkan kuliah, aku tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini hingga sekarang.

"_Kau kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak mengurusi senat, ya, Saku-chan?_" Suara Ibu terdengar menyelidik. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bukan, Bu. Sekarang sedang banyak tugas—ini saja aku sedang menyiapkan presentasi, haha." Aku menyelipkan gambar ke _slide_ presentasiku agar terlihat menarik. Apa sebaiknya diberi efek animasi juga?—eh, nanti saja setelah selesai. "Bu, ada tetangga baru di sebelah."

"_Soalnya selama ini kau kebanyakan tidur, makanya tugasmu menumpuk_." Aku mendengus mendengar komentar Ibu. "_Tetangga baru? Seperti apa orangnya?_"

"Siapa bilang aku tidur terus?" aku menggerutu ketika salah meng-klik sehingga yang masuk ke _slide_-ku adalah gambar sapi tertawa. Sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan isi presentasiku. "Dia menyebalkan, Bu. Orangnya seenaknya, suka muncul tiba-tiba, tidak menghargai perempuan—"

"_Oh, dia laki-laki?_"

"Siapa bilang?" Ahhh, _save_ dulu deh. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang.

"_Feeling Ibu tidak setumpul itu, Saku. Jadi, katakan. Tetanggamu itu bagaimana?__—maksudnya selain seenaknya, suka muncul tiba-tiba, dan tidak menghargai perempuan?_"

"Itu saja." Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana si Uchiha itu bertindak. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan. Agak-agak mirip Shikamaru, tapi bukan versi pemalas dan tukang tidur." Benar juga, Uchiha itu bangunnya pagi. "Tadi pagi dia sudah bangun saat aku ke balkon."

Terdengar tawa Ibu di seberang sana. "_Kau memperhatikannya, eh, Saku-chan? Sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di sebelah kamarmu?_"

"Ihh, siapa yang memperhatikan dia!" aku menyalak. "Lebih baik memperhatikan _senpai_ di kampus, Bu. Hahaha. Uchiha baru pindah kemarin sore, jadi—"

—dan sampai setengah jam selanjutnya, aku mengobrol dengan Ibu. Masih seputar topik yang sama: kehidupanku di sini.

**~*::*~**

Kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas, selalu saja ada distraksi yang mengalihkan fokusku dari apa yang harus kukerjakan. Pertama-tama, ibuku menelepon dan kami berbicara cukup lama di telepon. Lalu sekarang, mendadak aku ingin sedikit membereskan apartemenku.

Kuraih _trash bag_ yang sudah terisi setengahnya, lalu mencari-cari apakah ada yang harus disingkirkan lagi dari apartemenku. Setelah yakin semua yang mau kubuang sudah berada di dalam kantung hitam besar itu, aku mengikatnya dan menyeret kantung besar itu keluar dari kamar apartemenku—

"KAU LAGI!"

—bertemu dengan sosok Uchiha yang juga membawa _trash bag_ di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat telunjukku yang teracung ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Tangan yang tadi mengacungkan telunjuk kini kugunakan untuk berkacak pinggang. "Dan jangan bilang kau juga mau membuang sampah."

"Memang itu niatku," balas Uchiha sambil mengangkat sedikit _trash bag_-nya. "Kau mau ikut dibuang?"

"HOI!" seruku kesal. Maksudnya aku juga sampah? Kurang ajar sekali dia, ck. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, sih?" Aku mengomel sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Siapa yang mengikuti." Ia berjalan di belakangku.

"Kau!" aku berbalik dan kembali menunjuknya.

Uchiha berlagak bodoh dan menoleh ke belakang—menganggap aku menunjuk orang lain selain dia. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. "Cepat jalannya."

Mulutku membulat. "Berisik!"

"Aku tidak berisik."

"KAU BERISIK!"

"Tidak."

"YA!"

Saat tiba di bawah tangga, aku berbalik dan bersedekap setelah sebelumnya meletakkan _trash bag_-ku di lantai. "Aku tidak berisik, Tuan Uchiha. Kaaauuu yang berisik." Jarak antara kakiku dan tempat tujuanku semakin menipis.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. Rambut hitamnya diterpa matahari sore sehingga berwarna agak kecokelatan. "Lihat siapa yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak."

Aku mengentakkan kaki dan melempar _trash bag_-ku ke tong sampah raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari pagar. "Kau yang membuatku teriak-teriak, dasar menyebalkaaaannn!"

"Terserah." Uchiha melakukan hal yang sama denganku—melempar _trash bag_, maksudku. Tak mungkin ia ikutan mengentakkan kaki dengan jengkel. Satu sekon kemudian, ia bersedekap. "Kau mau menghalangi jalanku lagi?"

Aku yang sedang mengamati wajahnya malah menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak menghalangi jalan. Aku sedang mengamati wajahmu." Mata itu, hidung, rahang... "Kau terasa familiar, tahu. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat sebelum ini."

Bibir tipis itu membentuk sudut miring yang terkesan sinis. "Modus lagi."

"Siapa yang modus?" bantahku. Untuk kedua kalinya Uchiha menuduhku memodusinya. Mimpi dia. Daripada memodusi Uchiha-tetangga-sialan, lebih baik aku mengincar _Ikemen_! Ah, ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan _Ikemen_. Kata Ino, hari ini dia ada pertandingan di luar kota. Ckck.

"Wajahmu memang familiar," ujarku sekali lagi. "Rasa-rasanya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu dulu." Kuputar ingatanku mengenai masa lalu. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha... rasanya aku pernah dengar, tapi di mana?

Satu-satunya Uchiha yang kukenal adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah yang kutemui di taman bermain ketika berlibur di Osaka dulu. Anak laki-laki yang ceria, penuh semangat, dan—

"Uchiha Sasuke?" kataku asal, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Hah, tidak mungkin! Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal orangnya menyenangkan dan murah senyum. Bukan yang seperti i—

"Kau tahu namaku?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala.

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka lebar. "**Kau** Uchiha Sasuke? Serius?"

"Hn." Dengan singkat, ia mengiyakan. "Kau?"

"Kau tahu namaku, Sa-su-ke."

Kukira, Sasuke akan langsung mengingatku sebagaimana aku mengingatnya. Tapi ternyata, pemuda itu malah melengos dan melewatiku begitu saja. Meninggalkanku seorang diri di dekat tempat sampah, terbengong-bengong karena kejadian ini begitu di luar dugaan.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi, berusaha menyadarkan diri.

Benar, kan, Uchiha Sasuke? Rambutnya memang begitu, warna kulitnya juga. Ada garis-garis aristrokat di wajahnya. Nyaris tidak berubah semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku mengenalnya dengan cukup baik selama liburanku yang seminggu penuh itu. Walau tidak kelewat cerewet (bagaimanapun juga, dia laki-laki), Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Uchiha yang kini tinggal di sebelah apartemenku jelas adalah orang yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berani mempertaruhkan nilai ujian akhirku akan hal itu.

Hanya saja...

...kenapa sorot matanya berubah?

.

.

.

Ada hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

Ada hal yang masih terlihat bias di mataku.

Masih ada yang harus digali lebih dalam lagi agar aku mengerti.

Hanya saja...

...itu apa?

.

.

**K **u **w **a** I **l **i **e **n **d **e **l **e **a **.** . **.**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Long time no seeeeee~_ *melambaikan pompom dari langit*

Maaf kelamaan yak, maaf juga kalo _feel_-nya ngambang. Saya kebiasaan gerakin satu orang doang, pffftt. Salahin RP, salahin salahin salahiiiinnn~ #diunyel

Okeh, di _chapter_ ini Sasori ga nongol sama sekali #bletaks dan kebanyakan _scene_ SasuSaku yang masih ngambang-ngambang gimanaaaa gitu. Dinikmatin dulu aja, ya, nanti juga makin jelas arah ceritanya ke mana, hahaha.

**Thanks to:** Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Riepiwu425, uniquegals, Vytachi W.F, sourlollipops, amichy, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Kira Desuke, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Lucy Cavendish, tomatblossom, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Syalala-chan, rikananami, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ucucuba, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, fa vanadium, zhymoengill, skyesphantom, Grengas-Snap

Buat yang _review_ pake _account_, silakan cek PM masing-masing karena bakalan saya bales pake PM. Buat yang anon, **makasih**! Semoga tetep berkenan ngasih komen XD

_Btw_, saya nyobain bikin _cover fic_ hahaha. aneh ya? :P

_Review again?_

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime  
04022013**

**edit:** makasih **Grengas-Snap** buat koreksinya :)  
**edit2:** makasih **Lucy Cavendish** atas ralatnya :)


End file.
